


Rip the Wings of a Butterfree

by AkaraSoma



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, so many shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AkaraSoma
Summary: Completely independent from my Soulmate AU, Akara and Sol are back!This time, Akara is a vampire in Alola just trying to help her brother have a normal Pokémon Journey while helping Hazel find Red and Blue by doing the Island Challenge with Sol.Unfortunately, she gets the Big Bad Boss' attention and has to deal with keeping Guzma from devouring her heart while also keeping an eye on Sol.





	1. Welcome to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Decided to start a separate story while we wait for my co-author to finish the next chapter of I Put a Spell on You!

The full moon shown down on the small clearing on Mahalo Trail. A short woman with sun kissed skin, glowing amber eyes, and dark auburn hair stood in front of the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains. A few feet behind her, her younger brother Sol, her mother Alana, and best friend Hazel stood nervously. Hazel was fidgeting with a silver chain around her neck while Sol held her free hand tightly, Mom’s arm around her shoulder.

“Akara Soma. Champion of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. Partner of Xerneas and Volcarona.” The lone woman shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Hala addressed her, hooking her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans with a sigh though her nose. “You stand here to ask a favor; to be allowed to do the Island Challenge and, as a result, roam the Region despite your… _condition._ ”

“Yes’sir, I do. Don’t see the problem when one of you Kahunas has the same _’condition’_ ,” Akara said with air quotes. “Y’all act like it’s a disease.”

“Kahuna Nanu has better control of his urges and doesn’t surround himself with his prey of choice!” Kiawe snapped before Olivia waved him down. Mallow and Lana pat his shoulders and looked at the newcomer warily.

“I’ve been living with this for the past six years of my life, _little boy_ , and I’ve never once bitten someone that didn’t deserve it!” Akara growled in the Fire Captain’s direction, eyes narrowing. “Also, if you hadn’t noticed, all of Hazel’s jewelry is silver! I’d get an eye burned out trying to take a sip!”

“What do you mean when you said ‘deserve it’?” Nanu asked, tone monotone and bored as usual, but his red eyes shown interest.

“I only feed off of abusers, sexual predators, child molesters, etcetera.” Akara crossed her arms and made eye contact with the Ula’Ula Kahuna. “Read their minds, find the evidence, they disappear. Never to hurt anyone again.”

“And she’s never once made you feel threatened, Kid?”

“No, sir!” Hazel squeaked when Nanu addressed her. Poor thing was so shy when meeting new people. “Sh-she’s actually the one that bought all my silver jewelry! Said she didn’t want to take any chances!”

“What about you, Squirt?”

“Akara would never hurt me or our parents!” Sol said indignantly, glaring at the red eyed man. “And I’m above average height for my age!”

“Seems like she’s got her Ducklets in a row to me, Hala. Nanu can handle Team Skull, I think he can handle Akara if she gets out of hand.”

“Giving me another job, Olivia? What a pain…” Akala’s Kahuna just smirked at the older man.

“Very well. We’ll permit you do join the challenge, Miss Soma. You can choose your Pokémon with your brother and my grandson in a few days at Iki Town.” Akara nodded and turned around to head off with her family. “Champion!” She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, Sol grabbing her hand. “One drop of innocent blood spilled and you will find yourself at the mercy of the Tapus.”

“I’d throw myself into the volcano myself if I hurt an innocent, old man. Ja ne!”

The Kahunas and Captains watched the small family make their way down the trail until they disappeared out of sight. Sol gave them a dirty look over his shoulder before they turned the bend and it made the Kahunas smile. Kid loved his family!

“Are you sure it’s wise to let her do the challenge?” Ilima asked, stepping up next to Hala. “If her reputation precedes her, Akara has quite the temper. She’ll give Team Skull run for its money.”

“Nah, she ain’t the same as them.” Nanu scratched the back of his head. “I looked into her – Besides the occasional scuffle outside of a bar before she was turned, she’s one of the most disciplined trainers I’ve seen outside of the Black Belt community. Been training in mixed martial arts for more than a decade with her Blaziken and Xerneas wouldn’t allow someone with a dark heart catch them.”

“Same with Volcarona,” Olivia piped in thoughtfully. “Larvesta don’t just let anyone catch them, either.”

The Captains nodded along with their Kahunas and they finally parted ways to head to their respective islands. Unbeknownst to them, two Grunts had been spying on the meeting and rushed back to Po Town to alert the Big Bad Boss. One had dark blue hair and the other had bright red hair, dyed in the typical Team Skull fashion, though they looked out of place with a majority of the team being teenagers. They didn’t say anything until after they’d crossed the gate into Po Town.

“They found us, Red. Ugh, Akara is going to kick our asses!”

_“She has to actually find us first, Blue.”_ Red signed back at his partner. _“Though, the mind reading will make it a lot easier… Maybe we can ask Plumeria to talk to Guzma about stationing us on Islands the girls aren’t on.”_

“You know he’ll want us as the front line with her! We’re the only ones here who stand a chance – EVEN IF SHE STARTS WITH A NATIVE TEAM!” Blue ripped off the Skull beanie and bandana, tugging on his hair. “You know she’ll always have Blaziken and Volcarona with her. If she brings out Xerneas, she’ll flatten us both!”

“Who’s gonna flatten you?” Both men jumped out of their skin at Plumeria’s voice suddenly right behind them. Red landed flat on his ass and Blue just laid on the ground with his hands over his face. “Well?”

“The Tri-Regional Champion is here,” Blue mumbled through his hands. “She’s not exactly happy with us either, Sis…”

“So? What makes her such a threat?” Plumeria put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. These two had never lost a battle since they joined Team Skull and it had put the Boss in a much better mood lately.

_“Akara held her Title in Hoenn for five years and retired to help Hazel find us.”_

“Again, what makes this girl such a threat? You two are the strongest in the world!”

“Akara beat us for her titles in Kanto and Johto, Plumes…” Blue said while standing up, brushing the dirt and dust from his uniform. “We didn’t let her win, either. Now, she’s pissed that we ran out on Hazel on top of all that.”

_“She’s also like you and the Boss. A Vampire. Has been for about six years, I think.”_

That got Plumeria’s attention - another Vampire in Alola. Older than her and Guzma, they’d only been turned three years ago, but much younger than Nanu. It was always tense when “unrelated” Vampires crossed paths. It usually ended in a bloodbath and if even a drop of what these two had told her about Akara Soma was true, she’d meet Guzma head on with just as much violence as he gave.

“You keep ya thoughts off ‘a the fact she’s one ‘a us. I’ll keep ya away from the Boss until he needs ya both.”

 

 

Akara and Hazel were, for a lack of a better term and thanks to jetlag, comatose burritos for the next day and a half. They only got up to use the bathroom and eat, Akara drizzling some of the blood packs on her food so she didn’t get sick. The day she was picking a Pokémon, the girls met Hurricane Kukui and Kukui met the Brides of Satan.

“ALOLA, COUSINS!”

Bursting in like he owned the place, Kukui was met with a small body slamming into him like a freight train and an equally small hand locking around his neck like a Pinsir. Akara growled like a Houndoom at the stranger that invaded her Mother’s home, teeth bared and nails digging into his skin.

“Alola, Professor Kukui – Akara Soma! You get off of him this instant – he is a guest!” The small demon on top of him looked back at her mother and back at his face before letting go of his neck roughly and standing up. The way she sleepily stumbled back to where Sol and Hazel were eating at the kitchen counter, snickering at the shocked look on his face, showed how tired she was. Alana grabbed his arm to help him up. “I’m so sorry, Professor!”

“Aue! It’s fine, Alana!” he said sheepishly while rubbing his throat. He could feel the scratches already forming and his neck was tender where her hand had squeezed it. “Can’t blame her! I really should learn to knock.”

“Should take a note out of my book – don’t enter unless invited. Nice man-bun, bruh.” Sol erupted into giggles at Akara’s obvious superstitious joke, even if it was said in the best deadpan Kukui had heard since he last saw Nanu.

“Ahah, yea…” Kukui scratched the back of his head, not being able to meet the intense molten gold gaze as she took a bite of toast with jam that was just a little too dark, in his opinion. “Guess I should’ve listened to Hala when he said to be cautious, yea?”

Akara snorted as she walked back around the counter to walk into Sol’s room where her spare clothes were, somehow intimidating despite the fact that the top of her head just reached his neck. Kukui had a feeling it had to do with the fact that his body naturally recognized her as a threat, a predator. She walked like a Liepard but her attitude was more like a Midnight Form Lycanroc. It made goosebumps ripple across his body, even as she smirked at hearing his pulse race.

“Are you here to give us our Pokédex, Professor?” Sol asked while putting the dirty dishes in the sink. Sol was already dressed for the night’s festivities, as was Hazel. Akara had still been in sleep shorts that bordered on booty shorts and a simple camisole.

“You got it, Sol!” Kukui took three new Pokédex from his pocket with a smile. Sol’s eyes got round and he swore he could see stars in them. “Now, we just need some Rotom for them.”

“I gotchu, Fam.” From the now open bedroom door came three Rotom, each one floating around Kukui. They all buzzed in excitement and one even made a few sparks before they flew back towards the door to flitter around the Champion. They then flew into their respectful Pokédex and floated toward the trainers.

Akara came out of the room in a pair of dark washed boot cut jeans with massive holes in the knees, a black leather hip holster purse acting as a belt, and a black loose knit crop top that fell off one shoulder. There was a tight red crop top beneath it so she wouldn’t be arrested for indecent exposure, though she was pretty sure it was legal in Alola for people with breasts to walk around topless. She also had two large hobo bags that looked half full with supplies, one she handed one off to Hazel.

“Nice to meet you all! Zzzt!”

“Nice to meet you, Rotom!” Hazel said with a giggle.

“Now that we have that all settled, shall we go to Iki Town so you can get your new Pokémon?”

“Fuck yea!” Sol yelled, charging out of the house with his RotomDex close behind. Kukui followed with a laugh.

“You’re here for a few days, asleep for ninety percent of the time, and he’s already swearing.” Alana sighed in defeat while Hazel and Akara put their shoes on. “You two will keep an eye on him, won’t you?”

“Nah, I’m gonna toss him off Mt. Lanakila.” Alana swatted her daughter playfully as she danced out of the door, sticking her tongue out with a wink. “I’ll catch him! Don’t worry!”

“I’ll keep an eye on them both, Mom.” Hazel waved to Alana, her adoptive mother, and jogged to catch up to where Akara was waiting at the top of the next hill towards Iki Town.

“I’ll meet you all there!” Alana called as they all waved again from the hill before heading off.

 

Kukui left them by the battle stage, stating he had to find his lost assistant. Akara just watched his retreating back with a raised eyebrow, fiddling with her tongue stud. Hazel sat on the stage steps, Caramel the Audino and Popsicle eagerly fussing her for pets, and Sol was excitedly talking with his RotomDex about the three starters we’d be able to choose from.

“I know you’ll choose the fire starter, Litten, sis. It’s right up your alley!” he gushed while Rotom showed her the information screen. “Its final evolution is a Fire and Dark type!”

“Like Delilah, yea?”

“Yea, but it’s like a seven foot tall cat!” Akara ruffled his hair and looked toward Mahalo Trail, seeing a figure in white disappear around the bend in the trail. She must’ve been staring too long because Sol tugged her hand to get her attention. “Sis?”

“Let’s go up the trail. Didn’t get a chance to appreciate it the last time.” Akara smiled and started towards the entrance, Sol following right after.

“I’ll stay here with the bags in case Kukui and Kahuna Hala come back. Let them know where you are,” Hazel said. “Do you have anyone with you?”

“Xerxes and Auron!” Akara tapped the two Pokéballs on her belt, an Ultraball and a Loveball respectively.

The two siblings jogged up the trail, Akara pausing to let Sol catch up when she got more than a few yards ahead. Soon enough, the bridge that led to the Ruins of Conflict came into view. A blonde girl no older than Sol in a white dress and huge white sunhat stood at the edge of the bridge trying to scare away a flock of Spearow from attacking something in the middle of the bridge.

“Please!” she gasped out when she saw Akara and Sol. As they got closer, the siblings saw what looked like a solid mass of blue and red galaxies being attacked by the Spearow. “Please save Nebby and Gala!”

Akara flashed past the girl and onto the bridge, no more than the briefest a blur of red and black to human eyes, Sol pulled her a safe distance from the edge. Akara crouched over the Pokémon, hissing and swatting at the Spearow. They started pecking at her face, so she covered the two cowering galaxies with her body, tucking her head down. With a loud chime like cry, a wave of white light and power burst from Nebby and Gala. It got rid of the Spearow, but it destroyed the bridge.

“Oh, shit!” Akara held the Pokémon close to her body, curling around them despite the fear caused by the sudden freefall. Of course, there’s rocks under them.

**“KOKO-KO!”**

Akara and the miniature nebulas were suddenly caught by a large yellow and black Pokémon. It brought them back to where Sol was with their new anxious friend. The two mystery rescues floated straight over to the girl in white and Sol almost bowled Akara over with a hug. Akara looked at the Pokémon that saved them and nodded to it.

“Thank y- AUGH!” She curled in on herself, holding her forehead where Tapu Koko had beamed her with two shining stones. She growled and looked up at the Guardian Deity with fire in her eyes. “What the actual fuck, you asshat!”

**“KOKO! KOKO-KO!”** it replied before shooting off back towards the Ruins of Conflict.

“Thank you for helping Nebby and Gala.” The young blonde pointed to the blue and red rabbit eared Pokémon Akara had just saved, respectively. “My name’s Lillie!”

“I’m Sol and this is my sister, Akara. We’re starting the Island Challenge tonight, or… we were supposed to…”

Akara continued to growl under her breath and gingerly touch the already receding Ducklet egg on her forehead. Nebby and Gala floated over with light chimes of concern, both looking to be the same breed Pokémon. Gala was redder where Nebby was all blues and light purple. She pet them both and was surprised to feel that they were more corporeal than a Ghastly, but still managed to feel like mist.

The Champion heard Hazel calling for them and ushered the children down the trail, helping Lillie get Nebby and Gala in the large duffle bag she had with her. She picked up the two stones that Tapu Koko had hit her with and shoved them in her pocket. Everyone in Iki Town was there to watch them pick their Pokémon and Sol seemed to make instant friends with Hala’s grandson Hau.

Akara did choose Litten just like Sol predicted. The little black kitten with her red stripes and large yellow eyes had climbed up her pant leg, purring and chirping at Akara until she picked her up and booped her nose with one of her Loveballs. Sol ended up choosing Rowlet, always having a soft spot for the Hoothoot evolutionary line, and Hau got Popplio. Kahuna Hala had taken the two shiny stones from Akara, laughing as Sol and Lillie regaled him as to how she got them, and said to come back after they beat Ilima’s Trial and he’d have them fashioned into something grand for them.

On the way to meet Lillie and Hau for these “malasadas” he couldn’t shut up about, the sibling trio came upon Ilima surrounded by two male Team Skull Grunts. The adults all cringed and Sol outright laughed at the terrible rhymes and exaggerated movements, like they were trying way too hard to appear “gangstah.” Akara was sure her brother was going to pee his pants and Hazel caught a case of the giggles from watching her adopted brother.

“Yo, you three shrimp got a problem?”

“We’ll beat ya down so hard Spinda will be jealous of your wobble!”

Akara raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, and Hazel did join Sol in his hysterics this time as the two Grunts tried to intimidate them, bending over double and holding her stomach. The two boys stood there a moment, looking between the three of them before the first one got red in the face – well, what they could see of his face – and got in Akara’s face.

“You bettah recognize Team Skull, bitch! Or you’ll end up in a ditch!”

“I’ll recognize that you need a breath mint, your briefs match your hair, or the fact you’re too low on the ladder to matter?” Akara covered his face with her hand and shoved him away, minding the amount of strength she used and waving a hand in front of her face. “Between your breath and a Garbordor, I’ll choose the latter.”

“Akara, I can’t!” Hazel wheezed, tears running down her face. “You rhymed!”

“Oh, fuck me…” The woman facepalmed and dragged her hand down her face with an aggravated sigh. “Look, you two Numbskulls just get the fuck outta here and I won’t send ya crying back to ya Boss.”

“Hell, nah!” the second said. “We’re gonna thrash ya then steal ya Pokémon for that attitude!”

Akara calmly released the two Pokémon she had with her besides Litten. Auron, her first companion Blaziken, and Xerxes, the Legendary Xerneas. As Auron bounced in his fighting stance and Xerxes pawed the ground with their hooves, the color drained out of their faces. The two boys looked nervously between the Pokémon and sweat broke out on their brows.

“Well? We’re waiting!” Akara’s smirk was all fangs as she stood behind her partners, a gem in her gauged ears glowing. The Grunts were blinded temporarily until their vision cleared and they stumbled back when it did. Auron had Mega-Evolved and was balancing on one red and black striped leg. “What’s Team Skull got for the Tri-Regional Champion, huh?”

The two Grunts suddenly turned tail and hauled ass towards the port, saying something about their Big Sis and the Boss beating her down sometime. Akara watched them go with a disappointed pout as Hazel patted her shoulder and wiped tears from her face. Ilima had told Sol how to get to his Trial and gone off to wait for them at Verdant Cavern.

“If that’s all Team Skull’s got, then this ‘Boss’ ain’t gonna last long against.”

 

 

Sol and Akara blew through Ilima and Kahuna Hala’s Trials, coming out with black Z-Rings of their own. Kukui lectured Akara to not use a Z-Move while a Pokémon was Mega-Evolved while Sol mocked him behind his back, going straight faced anytime the Professor turned around. Lillie and Hazel chose to take the ferry to Akala Island while Akara and the boys tried out Mantine Surf. Meeting up at the Island and paying for a room at the nearby motel to avoid any paparazzi mobbing them near Hei’Hei Beach, Akara had to find an outfit for the following day.

She could be in direct sunlight, but it took a lot of sunscreen and sometimes a hat, hood, or parasol to keep safe. Hazel and Lillie also got parasols, Lillie saying she’d always wanted to be a fancy lady and twirling with it once they left the store to settle in. The kids didn’t settle in until two in the morning, but that was fine. The less daylight to be in, the better, in Akara’s opinion.

 

 

Meanwhile, in Po Town, the two Grunts were trying not to cry in fear as Guzma paced in front of them. When they’d mentioned the Legendary from Kalos and the Fire Starter from Hoenn, he’d thrown a nearby bottle at them and upturned a table with a snarl.

“You idiots didn’t even try to snag those Pokémon! Ya just ran away!”

“B-boss! She’s the Champion from Hoenn! That Blaziken woulda t-thrashed both ‘a us in one hit!” Grunt A stuttered, cowering under Guzma’s stormy gaze.

“And!?” he yelled at them, smirking at their flinch. “Do ya know how much Lusamine woulda paid us for the Legendary alone? And you two fucked it up!”

“Enough, Boss.” His head snapped up to see Plumeria leaning in the doorway. “You two. Extra dish and garbage duty for two weeks. Get out.”

The Grunts rushed out with whispered thank-you’s and she closed the door behind them. Guzma threw himself into his throne and slammed his fists on the arms, not noticing the groan of the wood from taking the abuse. After a few deep breathes, the Admin spoke.

“None of the Grunts have a chance against her, Guzma. Not unless they catch her with a full team of Alolan Pokémon.”

“If it’s the Champion I’m thinkin’ of, she ain’t that stupid. She’ll keep that damn Blaziken on her at all times.” His lips turned down in a grimace as he pulled up his Instagram app and found her page. “Cocky enough to keep her geo-tag on whenever she posts, too.”

“We shouldn’t make her an enemy, Guzma,” Plumeria sighed, sitting on his bed. “Piss her off enough, she’ll bring her entire team here and raze us to the ground.”

Guzma hummed in acknowledgement and stopped scrolling on a picture Akara had posted of herself at the beach. His eyes raked over her body and he felt a small smirk creep across his lips, fangs glinting in the light of the lone lamp in the room.

“Not if we get her first.”


	2. El Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw that day,  
> Lost my mind  
> Lord, I'm fine  
> Maybe in time  
> You'll want to be mine

Akara split ways with her human companions after Lana’s Trial. Sol and Hazel knew for sure why, she was sure Lillie knew her secret after the incident on Mahalo Trail, and Hau was blissfully ignorant to her predatory status. The Champion was surprised that Lillie wasn’t scared of her; the girl was most definitely terrified of her larger Pokémon and most Pokémon, in general. She had a soft spot for Fairy types, though, and Akara couldn’t help but think it suited her – adorable, but hiding great power inside.

She just had to see it herself instead of listening to whatever toxic voice was in her head.

Akara had just finished Mallow’s Trial in Lush Jungle when she spied some kids near the shore pointing out to an area of exposed volcanic rock. Getting closer, Akara saw the small Bug type Wimpod scampering around, jumping at every sound and even their own shadow in some cases. She listened to the children as they compared the different ways they’d tried to catch the Pokémon, shaking her head ruefully when one child said he’d gotten stuck in one of the burrows while chasing one.

Akara didn’t particularly like many Bug types, sans her shiny Volcarona and Pinsir, but something about these lil bugs tugged on her heartstrings. After healing her Pokémon and purchasing a few Netballs, she booked a motel room, dropped most of her things off, and set off to the Wimpod burrows to try her hand at catching them as the sun went down.

A few hours later, Akara still laid in the sand as the wild Wimpod skittered around her in their foraging. There were various Pokébeans scattered around her that led to a few Rainbow Beans in her outstretched hand. Her free hand held a Netball near the handful as she waited for one to get close enough. She kept her eyes hooded so she didn’t look like a hyper-focused predator and her breathing stayed deep and even. Her Torracat, Sarabi, was dozing on a large piece of volcanic rock that seemed to overlook the little alcove the Wimpod called home.

Many came close to her hand, but never ate the beans in it and Sarabi seemed to chuckle in amusement when she heard her Trainer’s frustrated sighs as time wore on. It was about ten at night when Akara finally let her face fall into the sand in defeat and slowly sat up. The woman grimaced as she put a hand on her lower back and cracked it a few times.

“Guess I’m too sketchy lookin’, huh, Sarabi?” The Torracat purred at her and rubbed against her Trainer’s hand when it was offered. Akara leaned against the rock, legs spread in front of her and looked down at the Rainbow Beans in her hand. “Or I’m rusty as fuck! It’s been a hot minute since I actually had to woo a fuckin’ Pokémon.” 

Sarabi’s ears suddenly swiveled behind her and she stalked to the other side of the rock. She started chirping at a small outcropping of rocks on the other side of her perch, closer to the water. She didn’t get down and investigate, poor thing was more terrified of water than any Fire type she’d raised, for some reason, but she kept chirping and gesturing at it until Akara heaved herself up to investigate.

“Alright, alright, I’m comin’. What’s got you all-” She trailed off as the heavy scent of blood finally permeated the ocean air. Akara saw the blood in the water as it lapped around the small outcrop and dropped to her knees to investigate, golden eyes widening in shock at what she saw. “Oh, no… Oh, Little One…”

Akara dug out the small bundle and cradled it to her chest. She rinsed the sand off of it gently using the tide and rushed back to her bag, pulling out a few Full Restores and started spraying down injured Pokémon. She recognized the poor thing as a Wimpod, but the colors were wrong and it was much smaller than the ones she’d seen. Its body was white where blood wasn’t seeping from slash-like wounds and its tail and antennae were red. When it finally gave a weak cry of pain, Sarabi was returned and Akara was racing to the Pokémon Center.

“Nurse Joy!” The poor pink haired woman, jumped at Akara’s sudden appearance and outburst, but schooled her face when she saw the blood on the panicking Champion and Pokémon. “Please!”

“We’ll do our best! Give them here, dear.” Nurse Joy said gently and took the weakened Pokémon with equal care, rushing through the double doors that lead to the ER. Akara watched through the windows of the doors until she couldn’t see the Nurse or her Chansey.

An hour later, the Champion continued to pace by the emergency room doors, occasionally stopping to look through them. She hadn’t bothered to wash the blood off of her arms, chest, or stomach and her heart was racing with anxiety for the injured Wimpod.

She flinched when she felt something cold touch her arm, but relaxed when it was just one of the children from earlier. He was trying to wipe the blood off for her. She gave him a tired smile and took the cloth from him with a quiet “thank you.”

For his kindness, she bought him and his friends something from the Café. She grabbed a Tapu Cocoa herself and sipped it while texting Sol and regaling the children with the story of how she caught Xerneas, Xerxes. Akara was so relaxed with her little companions, she didn’t notice the Grunt from Team Skull that was in the opposite corner at first. The pastel pink of the Grunt’s hair hid her eyes as she typed away furiously on phone.

_Yo Boss! I found dat new champ shes at the Lush Jungle PMC. Brought in a weird lookin Wimpod tho… Thing was all kindsa beat up blood errywhere n shit. Looked like she’d let her Torracat practice Slash on it or somethin_

She waited a few minutes, watching Akara with the kids. She released her shiny Volcarona, children squealing in delight, and lovingly groomed it while the children fed it various Pokébeans. The woman didn’t look like she beat her Pokémon, but that Wimpod was really messed up. The Grunt sent a few pictures she’d taken of Akara running in covered in blood.

_Boss: if she tries ta leave keep her there, Athena. Ill deal wit her_

_psure shes waitin for dat wimpod to come outa the ER. She ain’t goin nowhere_

_Boss: Good_

“The Boss is gonna kick her ass! No doubt!” Athena giggled to herself. Ever since they started working for Aether, the Boss had them stealing abused Pokémon and giving them to Lusamine for rehabilitation. None of the Grunts had an issue with it, coming from abusive homes themselves, but there were times that they’d keep a Pokémon if they didn’t want to go to the artificial island. “He’s gonna take betta care a dat Wimpod, tha’s fo sure!”

Athena had no idea that Akara heard her soliloquy, amber eyes locking onto her as the children bid her farewell and rushed home.

“ **No one** is taking that Wimpod from me, _little girl._ ” Athena squeaked and whipped around in her chair. The Champion was right behind her and she could still smell the old blood on her faintly.

“H-how didja d-do that!?” the girl stuttered. “You wa-was across the fuckin’ room!”

“The same way I heard ya talkin’ to yaself,” Akara growled. She put a hand on the edge of the table on either side of Athena, caging her in. Athena shrunk under the intensity of Akara’s glare, whimpering when the woman loomed over her and bared her teeth. “Now, you listen and you listen _real fuckin’ good._ I’ve dealt with Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Flare – Skull is NOTHING compared to them! Your Boss won’t take SHIT from me! Now get the hell outta here before I use you as a fuckin’ juice box.”

Akara watched coldly as the young girl, couldn’t be more than sixteen, all but fell out of her chair to get away from her. She may not have needed to expose her secret, but no one threatened her or her Pokémon. Corona seemed to warble disapprovingly at her as Akara moved back to her seat to finish her cocoa after buying a Loveball for the Wimpod when it came out of surgery.

 

 

Another hour passed before Nurse Joy brought out the Wimpod, now squeaky clean and fully healed. Surprisingly, the usually timid nature was absent in the little bug and it crawled all over Akara before she could show it the Pokéball and ask if it wanted to join her. It happily booped the button with its face and Rotom spouted off its information as the ball settled after one wobble.

“Zzzt! You caught a rare one, Akara! Your Wimpod is a female _and_ shiny! Wimpod males usually outnumber females, though this one is a little on the small side, zzzt!”

“Rotom!” Akara chastised as she released the Wimpod, who skittered up her body to rest on top of her head. She giggled as little claws ticked her scalp. “We need a nickname for you… I think ‘Princess’ fits you, perfect. Do you like it?” Princess chirruped happily and nuzzled Akara’s forehead, making her giggle again as the Bug type’s whiskers tickled her again. “Princess it is, then!”

Finally changing out of her blood soaked clothes and tossing them, Akara pulled a hoodie on and Princess settled under the hood as they left the Center. She was scrolling over the map of Akala while walking down the path, feeding Princess a few Rainbow Beans, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly slid her gaze over to a grouping of trees. Silver eyes reflected back at her from the shadows, like shining light in a Stantler’s eyes.

A Vampire. Not much younger than her, maybe by a few years, but bigger. He towered over her by more than a foot as he stalked out of the shadows, but she just slowly turned her head to face him. He had her in weight that was for sure, but she had him in experience.

Gold glasses whose lenses looked like a very simple sun and moon perched on top of his head, holding back white hair from his face that had a black under cut. Akara saw various piercings in his ears, including quarter inch gauges in his lobes and all gold, that matched the glasses and watch on his wrist. She couldn’t tell if those were just hella dark bags around his eyes, eye shadow, or actual shadow from his heavy brows, but even the glare on his face couldn’t distract from the fact that he was attractive. She was a sucker for a square jaw and straight nose.

The huge gold chain with the emblem of Team Skull bounced slightly against his stomach as he walked toward her and Akara assumed this was the Boss that teenager was talking about. He fit the color scheme of black and white that was certain.

Princess growled loudly from her spot under Akara’s hood, actually spitting at the man when he got a few meters away from them. She reached up and pet her, gently shushing her and dropping her hood in the same move. The isopod’s growling was so strong it felt like the Pokémon was vibrating and Akara had to gingerly pull her off her head to stop her claws from digging into her scalp.

“Ya got somethin’ to say or didja just come to upset Princess?” Akara asked while shifting said Pokémon until she was cradled in the crook of one arm.

“Tch, ‘Princess’?” he scoffed. “Ya beat it within an inch o’ its life and ya name it ‘Princess’?” He laughed mockingly as Akara bristled and curled her lip at him. “Ya got a weird way o’ treatin’ ya bait Pokémon.”

“I don’t know what that pink Poochyena told ya, but I don’t beat my Pokémon!” she snarled at the man, tapping Princess with her Loveball and clipping it to her belt.

“That pink Poochyena also told ya boy that ya got a Volcarona. A shiny one, too.” His eyes trailed down her body to the swell of her hip where her Pokéballs rested. Akara snapped her fingers near her face to bring his attention back to it, tongue stud dancing between her teeth to stop her from fidgeting. Guzma smirked and took an Ultraball from his pocket. “I think it’s time ya got taken down a peg, Champ.”

Akara scoffed and snagged a Fastball from her hip, swiping her thumb over the button and releasing Styx – her shiny Rapidash. The unicorn immediately turned to his trainer and nuzzled her face with his own, showing obvious care to not stab her. She scratched the horse’s jaw, kissed its velvet nose, and Guzma found himself second guessing Athena’s assessment, but as the Rapidash turned to square up with him he knew it was too late to back down now.

Guzma was taken aback at the size of the stallion. He was almost as big as a Mudsdale; only coming up short by a few hands at the most. His coat was darker than a normal shiny, looking almost black against the bright blue flames of his mane and tail. Styx’s hooves were huge and Guzma hid his nervousness as he watched him dig furrows into the dirt as he pawed at it in agitation.

“Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's ya boy, Guzma!” He threw out his Scizor and the Steel type barely had a foot on the ground before the Fire type had mowed it down with Flare Blitz.

Styx skidded to a stop broadside to Guzma, kicking up dirt and blocking his view of Scizor. Akara snapped her fingers and he trotted back to her side, revealing the KO’d Scizor to his Trainer. Her gold eyes watched him apathetically as he recalled him and threw out Masquerain with a shout.

Akara returned Styx and released a Jolteon in a one handed move that seemed too fluid for a human. Guzma ignored the goosebumps that started at his scalp and raced down to his feet. As the Jolteon hopped on its back legs to receive pats from her, he secretly wished he’d listened to Plumeria and sent Red or Blue to tangle with the Tri-Regional Champion.

“Well?” His attention snapped up to where Akara stood behind her Jolteon, arms crossed and looking bored. “Your turn, Fluffy.”

“Masky, Ice Beam!” Guzma called and the Masquerain obliged, but he heard an odd whistle and the Jolteon dodged. With another, yet different whistle, the Jolteon let loose a massive Electroball and Masky was down for the count like Scizor. Guzma’s hands fisted as he returned the small moth before it could hit the ground and threw out Golisopod. “First Impression!”

The small Jolteon yelped loudly as it was sent flying back by the giant Isopod, but Akara caught it by skidding on her knees so it wouldn’t hit the trees behind her. She used a Super Potion and returned the tired Eeveelution after some whispered praise. Pulling out an Ultraball that had definitely seen better days, she looked over Golisopod with an appreciative whistle.

“So THAT’S what Princess is gonna look like.” If he wasn’t so pissed, Guzma would’ve been impressed that Akara didn’t run screaming like other people when they saw his starter. Instead, she looked like she wanted to pet him! “Granted, she’ll have different coloring, but this is a B-E-A-UTIFUL Bug, Fluffy!”

“We came here ta beat you down, Girlie! Not sign autographs!”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered with a pout and released the one Pokémon on her team Guzma would openly admit he was scared to face, even with a type advantage. Her Blaziken stood tall in the moonlight and the shadows seemed to exaggerate the scars on his beak. “Auron, he doesn’t want to play with us anymore! I guess we have to finish this quick.”

“It’s you who’s gonna be finished! Razor Shell!” Hoping for a quick end to the battle, Guzma called out the Water move. He blanched when her Blaziken caught the shell midair like it was nothing, steam rising from the shell. Golisopod was openly gaping at the Fighting type and whined at his Trainer, looking unsure.

“Time to **bring the heat** , Auron!”

Guzma covered his eyes with a yell as a blinding white light erupted from Akara and the Blaziken. When it died down, he was sure his face matched his hair. The Mega-Evolved Blaziken stood proudly balancing on one black and red striped leg with a smirk. Looking at Akara, he saw the shining Keystone in her right lobe.

“You don’t have a Z-Ring, so I figured I shouldn’t use mine. Your Scizor would’ve been a problem if you had its Mega-Stone,” she said with a smirk. To Guzma, it almost sounded like her voice had the slightest echo, barely a second behind her own voice. “Over Heat!”

Guzma watched Golisopod curl up under the assault of flames, fainting just seconds after it hit. Auron called out in victory, giving his Trainer a high-five before she returned him. Akara watched him warily as he recalled Golisopod almost mechanically and took a step toward her.

“Been a while since my A-Team got thrashed,” he said. She narrowed her eyes and slid her feet a bit wider apart as he got closer. Guzma gave her a threatening smile that showed his fangs. “But I ain’t got no money ta pay ya wit, so I got somethin’ betta for ya.”

Instead of grabbing her neck, Guzma’s had met thin air when he lunged for her. She grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to flip him onto his back behind her. As he got back to his feet with a wheeze, Guzma saw the same glow in her eyes that she’d seen in his.

“You’re one of us, huh?” She didn’t answer, just took off her hoodie to tie around her waist. “Usually Nanu gets rid o’ small fry like you before ya boy can get to em.”

“Walk away, Guzma. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You? Hurt me?” Guzma bent over in laughter as Akara dropped into a wide stance, bouncing her weight between each foot. “Like you could!”

“Said the Dragon to the Fairy.”

She ended up taking him down with the same move she had just used on him, but she flipped him over onto his stomach. Akara knocked the wind out of him with a knee to the center of his back and pulled one of his arms behind his back while his other arm was trapped under her leg. Guzma roared at her and tried to buck her off. A hiss escaped through his teeth when her small hand fisted into his hair and held his head down, face turned to the side so he could see her. He pinned her with a nasty glare before looking elsewhere, a slight blush on his cheeks out of shame.

He tensed when she leaned down and trailed her nose along his neck. Akara hummed and took a deep breath, exhaling next to his ear and making him shiver. This was new. Most Vampires that moved through just wanted to kick his ass, but he’d never had one do this.

“The hell you doin’?” Guzma mentally cursed when his voice came out huskier than normal.

“I wonder if you taste as good as you smell,” she purred against his ear, trailing just the bar of her tongue stud against the tip of it. She took another deep breath with her nose buried in his hair. “Fresh rain, some _very_ good weed, your natural smell, and Tapu Cocoa. Mmmm, you smell good enough to eat, Guzma…”

“H-hey, now! I don’t want any of that!” He struggled hard, but it only gave Akara an opening to move the hand in his hair to his chin and hold his head to the side. He was physically shaking as she started placing open-mouthed kisses along the artery in his neck, leaving marks he was sure. “I-I don’t wanna be drained! Please-!”

“For the love of Arceus, shut up!” Akara cut him off and covered his mouth with the hand on his chin, nipping his neck and earlobe hard enough to make them sting. Her voice was like liquid sin and made him shiver again. “You didn’t pay me for my win, so I’m gonna take a few pints from you, instead. Ever been bitten by our kind before?”

“Not since I was turned…” Akara lifted the leg that trapped his arm and moved his hand to hold her thigh, which he latched onto harder than necessary. The leg on his back moved to his side so she was straddling him, chest flush against his back. “I know it’s different than when we bite humans, though.”

“You’re in for a treat, then,” she whispered against his skin. “…My _good boy_.”

Guzma’s retort died into a choked gasp as her teeth pierced his skin. Tension seemed to melt off him as Akara took her first pull from him. She took it slow, completely filling her mouth with a loud moan that seemed to send vibrations straight to his dick. His jaw dropped open as his body suddenly became hypersensitive and Akara slipped two fingers into his mouth, humming appreciatively when he sucked on them.

 _Good boy…_ Her voice was in his head, seeming to caress him from the inside. _Such a good boy for me…_

 **What’s happening? How can I hear you?** Guzma whimpered aloud when Akara paused at his mental inquiry, missing the sensation of his blood being pulled so slowly from him. He opened his mouth and lathed his tongue over the two fingers before sucking on them again, desperately trying to get her to start again.

_Your maker didn’t tell you?_

**Obviously not! Fuu- Arceus, why does this feel so good!?**

_Our saliva acts like an aphrodisiac when mixed with blood, only one stronger is straight from a Salazzle._ Akara swiped her tongue around where her teeth were punctured in his neck and ground her hips down against Guzma’s ass when he arched up against her, a deep moan vibrating her fingers. _Also allows temporary telepathy._

Akara paused for a moment, detaching from him to look back toward the PMC. Before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled him up and dragged him into the trees he’d stepped out of earlier. She pushed him against a tree and used his shirt to pull his mouth down to hers. Guzma wasted no time in pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting his own blood. Akara moaned as he sucked on her tongue for a moment before she used his hair to pull him away.

“Whyyyyyyy?” Guzma dragged out his whine, large hands slipping into the back of her jeans and gripping her ass with a smirk. “Wearin’ a thong? Nice.”

“Stop that!” Akara said with a chuckle. She pointed back to where they had been on the path.

There was an Officer Jenny inspecting the damage to the trail with her trusty Growlithe. She was taking pictures of where Styx and Auron had torn up and scorched the earth while the Puppy Pokémon was slowly sniffing along; following their scents to their hiding place.

“How ‘bout we finish this somewhere else, huh?” Guzma bit his lip as he used his grip on Akara to grind their hips together. She repeated her earlier action and used his hoodie to pull his face to her level. The momentum made his glasses land crookedly on the bridge of his nose.

“How about I ride that dick on your throne after you eat this pussy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeea, I know, they're moving hella fast. Faster than they did do in "I Put a Spell on You," but that's what Vampires are all about, right?  
> Sex, blood, and rock n roll?
> 
> Next chapter will take a bit cuz I want it to be just right!  
> I love comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans do not fear the dark.  
> They fear what what they cannot see and hides within the shadows.

The first thing Guzma noticed when he woke up was the pounding behind his eyes. Groaning, he rolled over to see the small table his laptop was usually on was right next to the bed, a few pints of blood on ice on it instead. He noticed last the familiar din of his Grunts going about their business as they settled down for the night.

Looking around his room, Guzma noticed that it’d been picked up somewhat. Dirty clothes and the unused hamper was missing, the empty liquor bottles were gone along with the trash that usually decorated his floor, and the carpet actually looked like it was vacuumed. The room smelled clean and the Boss felt like he was in the _Twilight Zone_ until he downed two of the Caprisun-like pouches of blood. After noticing that he was in just his sweats and briefs, Guzma didn’t bother with an actual shirt, socks or shoes. Pulling on his signature hoodie as he left the room and paused just outside of it.

The broken window that led to the plank bridge on the roof was covered with Plexiglas, screwed into the window frame so it wouldn’t come out. The boxes that blocked anyone from just walking into his wing were against the wall. There were fewer than he remembered, but he wasn’t exactly sober most of the time so he shrugged it off until he looked to his right. His jaw dropped.

The chandelier was off the stairs, along with all the glass. It wasn’t hanging up where it should be, but it was in the process of being taken apart and repaired by a few of the older Grunts. They greeted him as he slouched down the stairs, wary of his blank expression, and went back to work.

From the ceilings to the baseboards, the entire downstairs looked cleaner. There were less boxes all over the place, though he noticed a few large garbage bins along the furthest wall by the entrance to the kitchen. As he padded by them, he noticed some stenciled words on the top.

**EMPTY PAINT CANS**

**SAFE 4 GRIMER/MUK**

**RECYCLE 4 $$**

“What the fuck…?”

“Akara brought you home last night, G.” Guzma looked over his shoulder were Blue was walking over from where he was helping with the chandelier, keeping his mask up and beanie low. At Guzma’s raised brow, he sighed. “She took one look at this place, found Plumeria, and set all the Grunts to work. She even took Laire and a few other girls shopping and they’re in the kitchen with Plumes now…”

“And who the fuck is she for y’all to listen to? She ain’t the Boss o’ y’all – I AM!”

“Nah, just the one that whupped your ass then got it into bed last night after your dumbass broke her nose.”

Both men whipped around to see Plumeria in the doorway of the dining room, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

“The hell you mean ‘broke her nose’?” Blue still teases Guzma about how his hair seems to do the Ghibli thing of floofing up when he’s offended or something like that. It was doing it now and no one would be surprised if a hiss came out of his mouth. “I didn’t land a hit on ‘er last night!”

“Ya passed out after she Shadow Jumped into your room from Akala. Your 200-some-odd Sasquatch lookin’ ass dead weighted and Akara ended up face planting on your floor,” she deadpanned. Guzma felt his face get hot as he scratched his undercut. “I set it for her and it’s already healed, but she stayed to help clean this place up.”

“Wha’s wrong with how it was? None of the Grunts was complainin’,” he mumbled just loud enough for both of them to hear. Both chose not to answer as Plumeria led him into the dining room and Blue went back to the chandelier.

The room now had a few longer tables where various Grunts sat, but the carpet had been ripped up to expose hardwood floors that looked almost brand new. There was a salad bar set out with everything you’d need and next to it with a few microwaves and toasters. Despite the fact that none of the tables or chairs actually matched, it looked pretty damn good in there. Not that he’d ever say it out loud!

“She had all o’ y’all do all o’ this in one night?” Guzma barely noticed Red frantically squeeze between him and Plumeria as he looked at all the teenagers, happily snacking on actual food instead of some left over take-out.

“Half a night and a whole day, G,” Plumes said while looking around the room at their little ragtag family. “Eevee and I helped her the most, but the Grunts did the cleaning and garbage.”

The smell of freshly made pizza barely had a second to hit his nose before Laire, or Eevee as she goes by, came out of the kitchen with two large pies and placed them on the only empty table. Akara followed behind her and, to Guzma’s further amazement, the Grunts started forming lines in front of each different pizza. The two women were covered in in flour, hair in messy buns and ponytails, and their aprons where covered various stains from making the food. After one last trip to bring out plates and silverware, they grabbed their own slices and sat down at a table in the corner, leaving the Grunts to grab their own food.

“HEY! ONE SLICE TO START, T!” Eevee yelled when one of the boys tried to sneak off with three. He sighed and split it with two Grunts in the same line and they found their own table.

“They’re City Style slices, they won’t need two,” Akara said as the two leaders walked over. She lifted her own slice to take a bite and Guzma’s eyes went wide at it – thing was huge! Easily the length of his forearm! He grimaced when he saw the light bruising around her eyes and bridge of her nose, but covered it with a smirk.

“No way you can eat that whole thing, lil girl.” Guzma sat next to her and his smirk grew bigger when he watched her eyes slowly crawl up and down his torso, which was open for viewing since he never zipped up his hoodie.

“I’ve swallowed more, Guzma,” she replied calmly, making eye contact over the rim of her cup.

Eevee tried to hide a chuckled behind a cough while Plumeria screwed her mouth into an odd shape before going to grab some food for her and the Boss. He snorted a laugh before digging in to the homemade pizza. Both he and Plumeria made very inappropriate noises that would put porn stars to shame when they took their first bites. Akara and Laire fist-bumped as they ate their pizza with a little less enthusiasm

The Grunts handled the clean-up, including putting away any leftovers, and left the adults to themselves. Akara had grabbed one of her suspicious silver drink pouches and started sipping on it halfway through dinner, passing one to Plumeria and Guzma while she complimented Eevee on the stainless steel day collar she had on. The two had left them at the table to stand in the doorway where Red and Blue stood, masks and beanies still hiding more of their faces than the other Grunts.

“There’s no way she doesn’t know it’s you two…” Plumes looked at the two men who seemed ready to bolt at the slightest movement from Akara. “She can do things Guzma and I can’t; wouldn’t surprise me if she could read minds like Nanu.”

 _“She’s waiting for something. Normally, she’d be on someone who hurt her friends by now.”_ Red signed.

“If you hadn’t noticed, Akara acts first and asks questions later… Even when she was human, her Blaziken had to hold her back from actually attacking people for less than what we did…” Blue flinched violently when the two women at the table laughed suddenly. Red had already disappeared hallway up the stairs and was comically peaking over the banister; Blue followed shortly after.

“I know she’s one o’ us and she has, like, official training or some shit, but they’d be able to trash her in battle, right?” Guzma looked at Plumeria, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, they’ve been Master longer than her.”

Plumeria shook her head while watching her human partner talk with the Champion. “They told me she destroyed them when she challenged the Kanto and Johto Leagues, G. I looked up the videos and her Blaziken itself is a force of nature, never mind the rest of her team… No idea about the Xerneas since she caught it after she retired from the Hoenn League, but if she trains it like she did her team, then I really don’t think anyone has a chance.”

Guzma was about to reply, but his Golisopod came barreling into the entry way with a loud cry, Princess nipping at his heels with a growl. Guzma stepped out of the doorway as Destroyer (or Dez for short) tried to hide behind him with tears in his eyes, looking rather comical to any passerby. The white and red brat turned her fury on Guzma, however and set her little teeth and claws on him instead. Plumeria stood back as she had no idea how to grab the Isopod without hurting it, so the Boss was left to awkwardly twitch and curse in place while trying to grab Princess.

 **“PRINCESS!”** Everyone froze to look at Akara who stood with her hands on her hips and Auron next to her, stern look on both of their faces. She pointed a finger to her feet with a snap. “Stop your shit and get over here – **NOW**.”

The shiny bit Guzma’s ear one last time and skittered over to her Trainer, looking proud of terrorizing the Boss and his starter. Guzma started looking over Golisopod while Akara stared down her own Isopod. He barely noticed the stings from his own scratches as he took note of all the scratches on Golisopod’s exoskeleton.

“Auron, take her outside and put her through the same thing you started Corona on before he evolved.” The Blaziken grunted in affirmation and picked Princess up, who started hissing and spitting again, trying to bite him. Akara tapped her sharply on the nose to get her attention. “You have been a very, _very_ naughty little girl, Princess. These people are allowing us a place to stay instead of a motel or a tent,” Akara said as Auron ‘escorted’ the newest member of their family outside into the rain. She sighed tiredly as she walked over to Guzma and Golisopod, taking out a few Max Potions from her hip holster purse. “Thought Wimpod were supposed to be skittish and shy.”

“They are… Thanks,” Guzma said while using the offered items on his Pokémon. “Honestly? Never seen one that acts like she does.”

“I think that’s what got her in such bad shape when I found her,” Akara said as she offered a few PokéBeans to Golisopod. She made a few soft cooing noises at him and had to give him a good few scratches on his chin before he started eating them, allowing her to wipe the tears from his face. “Nurse Joy said the wounds had poison in them, so I think Princess tried to tangle with a Mareanie or its evolution.”

“It would be someone like you who got a Pokémon like that,” Guzma said with a chuckle.

“Would you believe almost all my Fire Types hate Spicy Berries, too?”

 

 

Around eleven pm found the three Vampires and Laire in Ula’Ula Meadow. Akara cracked a few glow sticks and made two circles on each end of the field. She stepped into the furthest one and shadows danced around her feet before swallowing her whole, leaving nothing behind. A few moments passed and the same thing happened in reverse in the circle closest to them, Akara rising out of the shadows in front of them.

“That is Shadow Jumping. Easiest trick in the book besides our advanced senses and strength.” Akara looked between Plumeria and Guzma. “I’m not sure who turned you, I really don’t care, but they should’ve taught you this, at least.”

“Well, who taught you, Girlie?”

“Steven Stone, my Maker. A lotta shit happened when Magma and Aqua tried to awaken Kyogre and Groudon, I almost died, Steven turned me, and here we are,” she replied evenly. Guzma went slack jawed and Plumeria’s eyes widened, but Akara ignored them and pushed on. “Now, each of you get in a circle and try to Jump to the opposite side.”

“Hold on a minute! How do we do it?” Plumeria, ever the smart one instead of going in blind.

“Just imagine the shadows taking you to the other circle.”

“Tch, that’s it?” Akara gave Guzma an unimpressed look before dragging him into his circle.

“You passed out last time and you were a passenger, so shut your whore mouth.”

The next half hour was spent watching the two younger Vampires practice Shadow Jumping. Plumeria was a natural, despite the shadows being a little shaky, almost like thick smoke, but she got from one circle to the other with no problem. They didn’t look like Akara’s had, which looked like they were just extensions of the abyss swallowing her whole. Guzma… Guzma was barely being covered by his at all.

The shadows were dark like Akara’s, possibly darker, but they would get to his waist at the highest before dissolving. Despite calm advice from Akara and Plumeria, he was getting frustrated. Guzma would snarl and his whole body shook every time they dissolved. Plumeria and Eevee left, leaving Akara and Guzma to practice. When the sound of the gate closing reached his ears, Guzma whipped around to Akara, managing to wrap a hand around her neck and slam her against the rock behind her. Her bare feet barely could touch the ground, but besides the initial shock of his assault Akara only put her hands on his wrist with narrowed eyes.

“Why can’t I do it, huh?” he said in an eerily calm voice as he brought his face close enough to hers that their noses were touching. Akara knew better. His eyes were anything but calm.

“You are afraid of something.” Akara kept eye contact with him as she spoke. “Whatever it is, it’s stopping you from going into the Darkness we travel through-”

“Bullshit!” Guzma tightened his grip with a snarl, earning a wince from the woman. “Ya did somethin’ to me when you were in my head, didn’t you?”

“Besides almost get you off just from sucking your neck a bit?”

The smirk on her face set him off and before he knew it, they were in an all-out brawl in the meadow. Plants were ripped up and the walkway was broken in a few places as Akara used her size and speed to outmaneuver Guzma. He never landed a direct hit, he definitely grazed her cheeks a few times and her arms would have bruises from blocking for days, but she never tried to hit back. Instead she tried to talk through his rage, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Soon enough though, she reached her limit of patience.

“That is ENOUGH!” Akara shouted as shadows engulfed her.

“Oh, yeah! Gonna run away from a fight like a pussy?” Guzma’s smirk fell when the shadows did, revealing a sleek shiny Liepard with a coat the same color as Akara’s hair. She was larger than a normal Liepard, shoulders reaching his hips at least, and he felt a chill run down his spine when his eyes locked with hers. “Oh, shit… Akara?”

An enraged roar was his answer as she lunged at him, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. He stumbled, tripping over his feet and landing on his back, and brought an arm up just in time for her teeth and claws to clamp around his forearm. She got a good enough grip on him so he couldn’t pull away and then he heard her voice in his mind again.

_I’ve had enough of this childish bullshit, Guzma! I’m trying to help you and your own mind is making you lash out, so instead of waiting for you to admit it, I’ll have to help myself!_

“W-wait! Whaddaya mean ‘help yaself’!?” Guzma felt like something was pressing against his psyche, fingers prying open a door he’d long kept shut. He frantically tried to pry her jaws off his arm, but it was no use. He was thrown into one of the worst memories of his childhood as the door was flung open.

_“Let me out, Dad! Please! I can do better next time!”_

**A child. Locked in a crawlspace above the house on Route 2. Padlocked from the outside. Your back… Why does it hurt? Broken clubs…**

_“You know the rules – you don’t get First Place, you get locked in.”_

**Panic. He’s so scared. You’re so, so scared. Let him out… Let him out… LETHIMOUT!**

_“They’ll evolve soon and we’ll win – Please, Daddy, please! Let me out!”_

**Your father’s not here. He can’t touch you. I won’t LET him touch you!**

_“Maybe when you’re not so much of a disappointment, Guzma. What’s wrong with you?”_

**The monster in the dark… He ruined it all… Tried to ruin you… Hurt what is MINE!**

Guzma was brought back to the present just in time to see Akara being ripped off of him and tossed like a ragdoll. She landed on her feet and shifted back into her human form, his blood covering her chin and neck. She snarled at the man that now stood in front of him, Nanu, and crouched to attack again.

“Calm down, kid. You don’t wanna try it.”

“You knew… You KNEW!”

Guzma caught his breath as Nanu tried to calm Akara down. No one knew about that besides Plumeria and Nanu… and now Akara did. He didn’t understand why she was angry. Why she wanted to maul his father. She didn’t really know him, she wasn’t even his friend. They were just gonna fuck and live in a strained kind of peace once that happened, weren’t they?

“You flaccid old COWARD!” Guzma flinched as Akara’s voice cut through his internal monologue. “You knew what that fucker did to him and you haven’t done SHIT about it yet!”

“There’s a Statute of Limitations-” She swiped at his face, rage still plain on hers with the red rings in her iris. Nanu smacked her hand away and her nails barely missed his nose.

“We are above such legal human nonsense! ‘Slay the evil doer,’ is that not what you moldy old codgers teach us? Well, child abuse is probably the most absolute evil you can get besides outright fucking Genocide and Rape!” She squared off right in Nanu’s face, despite the height difference, as she hissed at him. “If you gave a shit, you would’ve done something as his fucking Maker!”

“Why do you give a shit, Princess?” She stepped around Nanu when Guzma addressed her and snapped her teeth at Nanu when he tried to grab her arm. “You don’t know me, we ain’t friends.”

“And that means I shouldn’t care about what that bastard did to you? Do you even know how strong you actually are?”

Guzma scoffed as he wiped his face and stood up, scowling at the tears he found there. When the hell had he been crying?

“I’ve traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos, Guzma,” she said, voice surprisingly soft despite the obvious hostility in her stance. “There are no Bug Trainers that can hold a candle to you. Not even the Gym Leaders Viola or Bugsy.”

“Ya full of shit…” He looked away from her and patted down his hoodie, noting the blood on his arm and some that had dripped onto his chest and stomach. He sounded exhausted and Akara felt a twinge of regret as he brushed passed her surprisingly gently to start walking back to Po Town.

“None of them could handle Auron as a Combusken. I needed to Mega-Evolve him to take down Dez like he did. I’ll let you bite me if you want - to prove it.” Guzma stopped in his tracks. He turned slightly to look at her. Despite the bruises already starting to appear from blocking his blows and the dirt and blood on her skin, he could begrudgingly admit he wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of her like she did him.

“We both need to clean up first. Not a fan of tasting dirt.”

Guzma turned back toward Po Town after she started after him. He waved a hand overhead to Nanu while Akara gave him the stink eye.

“Fucking kids these days,” Nanu sighed while scratching the back of his head. “What a mess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?  
> Message me on my Tumblr!  
> Where a Guzma RP blog that I don't even follow called me a thot and didn't think I'd find out lmao  
> Also, please comment on this fic!  
> I love reading comments!


	4. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what you trying to do to me  
> It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
> But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
> You're like a drug that's killing me  
> I cut you out entirely  
> But I get so high when I'm inside you

Akara was laying on his bed when Guzma came back into his room after his shower; long legs crossed at the ankles, arms behind her head, breathe even, eyes closed – completely relaxed. Naturally he took a moment to study her since he really hadn’t had a chance to since their confrontation forty-eight hours ago.

Her long auburn hair was still damp and he noted that it almost looked black against his white pillow cases. Dressed in a baggy black t-shirt that looked like it was even too big for him and a pair of black jersey booty shorts with a Rasta colored pot leaf on the right thigh, she was showing a lot of skin. Besides the already yellow bruises that were fading, her skin was clean, though he noted some scars on her strong thighs.

“Staring is rude, Big Bad.”

“Tch.” Looking to her face, Guzma didn’t even see an eye cracked open as he walked in. “Ya layin’ in my bed. I think I’m allowed to stare.”

“See something you like, then?”

Guzma didn’t have to look at her through the mirror on his dresser to see the smirk on her face, he could hear it. He fished out a clean pair of briefs and dropped his towel, not even caring that Akara was in the room as he pulled them on. He jumped when he felt hands ghost across his back, specifically the scar that ran from the top of his left shoulder to the bottom of his right. The temperature difference probably added to the goosebumps that raced across his skin as small fingers traced it.

“Would you be upset if, one day, he went missing?” Her voice was a wisp of a whisper, Guzma almost missed it.

“Not gonna change anythin’ or undo what he did…” He felt the tension slowly leaving his shoulders as she continued. “Not even my real dad, mom came back here and remarried him.”

Akara made a noncommittal sound while her hands traced the difference scars. Eventually her arms slid around his waist and held him tightly. One of his hands moved to hold one of hers on his stomach as their eyes met in the mirror. Her gaze held more animosity than when she was pacing in front of Nanu not an hour earlier.

“I may not know you well, but I don’t let people get hurt. He touches you again…” Guzma felt her nails dig into his skin slightly as her arms held him tighter. “…and there will be nothing to be found when I’m done with him. Understood?” Akara didn’t let go until he nodded and went back to his bed to allow him to finish what he was doing.

Guzma turned the light off and stood over her, unsure of how to proceed. He’d never bitten another Vampire before. Does he just swoop down and bite her since he has her consent? What’s going to happen if she gets as hot and bothered as he had? He bit his lip before lightly smacking the knee of one of her propped up legs. An unconcerned golden eye opened before she spread her legs for him settle between them. Guzma wrapped an arm around the small of her back, the other resting on the bed and Akara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand carding through his slightly damp hair as they just settled in to the position. He could hear her heart almost right beneath his ear and it was calming the sudden anxiety bubbling in his chest.

“So, uh… do I just go ahead and do it?”

“I had your face shoved in the dirt when I bit you and you’re asking me how I want it?” Guzma felt a light blush spread across his face as her chest rumbled with a chuckle. “Bite me how you want, Guzma.”

“Alright, I guess.”

Guzma tried to do what he could remember Akara doing, starting with nuzzling her neck and taking deep breathes along it. He was rewarded a sigh and the champion turning her head so he could have more access. The arm resting by her side moved so he could cradle the back of her head, tangling loosely in her crimson tresses as he nibbled on the shell of her ear and earning him a breathy moan. Guzma had to brace himself when her hips almost bucked him off after he gave the junction of her neck and shoulder and open mouth kiss with a light scrape of his fangs. He sat up to give her an incredulous look and she was biting her bottom lip with a pretty blush of her own.

“My neck is, uh, kinda sensitive?” The sheepish statement sounded more like a question and he raised a bold eyebrow higher.

“S’okay,” he said with a smirk. “I like my girls noisy.”

Her retort dissolved into a throaty moan as Guzma dove back to lathe his tongue over the same spot, hand tightening in Akara’s hair. He felt goosebumps under his lips as he started sucking on the skin and her own small hand fisted in his hair to keep him there. The hand he had on her lower back moved to her thigh, squeezing the flesh while they both started grinding on each other like teenagers in the back seat of a car. The truly porn worthy moan Akara gave when he finally sank his teeth into her faded in his ear as he was pulled into her mind, but it wasn’t like when she had bitten him.

To start, he could actually see the environment around him instead of just the pitch black that had surrounded them when she was in his mind. Guzma turned to look around him, finding that he was somewhat corporeal in this odd garden. There were wisteria and Kantoan maple trees, grass, water features, and the house – the whole place reminded him of the old pictures of Feudal Kanto and Johto he’d seen in school.

 

_“Enjoying the view?”_

Guzma whirled around to see Akara sitting on an oversized swing under a ridiculously old looking Kantoan maple. She had on a kimono and her hair was done up in a traditional style, but it all looked like something Hatsumomo from _Memoirs of a Geisha_ would wear; just a little too extra to be considered proper for a geisha (Plumeria had made him read the book and watch the movie, he could probably quote both from memory at this point).

 **“What is this place?”** he asked while walking toward her, making sure to stay on the stone path that lead to where she was gently swinging. **“Didn’t look like this when ya bit me.”**

 _“I had to meditate hours upon hours to organize my memories this way,”_ Akara said with a smile, standing to greet him. _“Makes it harder for people to just rip out a memory like I did in the Meadow.”_

**“Doesn’t bein’ organized make it easier to find ‘em?”**

_“Only for me.”_ She hooked her arm in the crook of his elbow and walked them through a truly massive flower garden Guzma hadn’t noticed before. _“Every flower, every bud, every item is linked to a memory. If you don’t know what to look for, you lose your focus on the outside world, giving your opponent or partner the ability to escape.”_

 **“Ya think I could do this?”** He paused to watch a few miniature Volcarona flutter around them before moving on to a nearby bush.

 _“If you can control your demons, yes. Like I said, it took a huge amount of time and dedication to do this.”_ They made it two more steps before he stopped them again and gave her a look. _“What?”_

 **“Ya mean to tell me you ain’t feelin’ nothin’ from that bite right now? Ya ain’t some pathetic mess of whimpering and begging or nothin’!?”** Guzma asked indignantly, which caused Akara to double over in giggles. **“ARE YOU EVEN WET!?”**

 _“Oh my Gods, Guzma! THAT’S what you’re worried about?”_ She leaned against his arm to try and stifle her laughter, snorting and starting herself off all over again.

**“Hey, you had ya boy all kinds of fucked up the first time!”**

_“Because I wasn’t digging for anything! I was only focused on doing that, not digging for a memory like in the Meadow!”_ Akara cackled while she dragged him over to a wisteria tree with strands of flowers in a myriad of different colors. _“Oh, holy shit – I’ll teach you how to do that another time. Let me just show you how weak Auron and I used to be first!”_

She tapped one that seemed to pulse as they got closer and snickered when Guzma whipped his head around to take in the new scenery that they’d been dragged into. He got the notion that it was a place in Hoenn, “Slateport” was supplied through the memory itself as he looked up to see that they were next to the Pokémon Center. A much younger Akara with a Combusken on her back ran literally through Guzma as she barreled through the doors of the PMC.

Following her in, Guzma saw that the Pokémon was in really rough shape. Covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, he recognized a cut that would form the scar on Auron’s beak. The Joy behind the counter rushed the Combusken back to the ER while Akara took a seat near the Berry Blenders, trying to catch her breath.

 **"How old are ya here? Yer so scrawny!”** It’s true. Memory-Akara had half of the muscle mass the woman with him did.

 _“Sixteen, I think. Didn’t even make it to Mauville before a horde of Surskit appeared and destroyed Auron,”_ Akara said while sitting next to her younger self, who was shaking with sobs. _“He refused to get in his Pokéball, thought he was tough shit after we wiped the floor with the Trainers on the S.S. Anne. He almost died that day.”_

 **“He wouldn’t listen to ya?”** Guzma looked at the sixteen year old as she seemed to be having an out of body experience; disassociating.

 _“Nope. Trained him a bit too well and he started ignoring me. Didn’t have enough badges,”_ Akara sighed while watching her younger self. _“I bought out that PokéMart of repels before the second attempt at Mauville. After that Gym, he started listening again, but… I still have nightmares about it, about how weak his heartbeat was.”_

Akara showed him several other memories of Auron actually squaring off against Ninjask, Pinsir, Dustox, Beautifly, and other Bug Types where he struggled but slowly improved. She’d started training his Defenses and Agility since Auron was already a tank in terms of his other stats. She finished off the literal trip down Memory Lane by showcasing how they’d annihilated Steven Stone and his Steele Pokémon. He hadn’t Mega-Evolved during the battle at all, Akara hadn’t switched out Pokémon or used items, either.

 _“Believe me now?”_ she asked while they walked back to that giant swing.

 **“Surprisingly. Never seen someone learn from their mistakes so fast.”** Guzma felt slightly fuzzy as she sat down on the swing. He knew that feeling, at least; they were going back to the physical plane.

 

Blinking back the static, his vision focused until he could see they were “back” in his room, Akara beneath him with four small holes where his fangs had been in her neck. Her own pupils, which had blown up to take over her entire iris, were slowly going back to a normal size as she came back. Plump lips parted with small pants and a dusting of blush. Guzma rubbed his thumb over Akara’s bottom lip as he came to notice the obvious hard-on he had. She did tell him it worked both ways since you’re both supplying and drinking the aphrodisiac.

More attention was brought to it when Akara suddenly arched into him in a stretch, rubbing their fronts together from chest to groin. He exhaled roughly against her collarbone, hands grabbing onto her ribs as Akara wrapped a leg around one of his thighs and rolled her hips against his again. Stormy grey eyes met playful amber orbs when he looked up at her.

“Ya did that on purpose.”

Guzma barely got the husky accusation out when Akara’s lips met with his own. Her teeth nipped his bottom lip, tongue soothing it a second after and he parted his lips with a sigh. The tip of her tongue touched the gold bar going through his and she pulled back, smirking at the frustrated huff Guzma gave her. Akara traced his lips with her tongue and he saw the black titanium going through it. His teeth closed surprisingly delicately around the appendage before they locked lips again when he chased it back to her mouth.

With a playful growl, Guzma was suddenly looking up at Akara. He rested his hands on her thighs, liking the weight of her on top of him. The smile on her face was infectious and he found himself giving her a rare smile of his own.

"As much as I want to blow on that PokéFlute digging into my thigh -" Guzma slapped a hand over his eyes and cackled. "- I'm tired as fuck from making sure these kids don't need tetanus shots. I'm also pretty sure you're tired from your first psychic field trip." Akara tapped him on the nose for each of the last three words.

"I'm not tired," he mumbled while pulling Akara down so she was resting on his chest. No sooner had she moved so she was curled into his side with her head on his chest did a huge yawn sneak up on him. Akara looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she pulled the blankets over them. "Shaddup, Princess."

"I wasn't gonna say anything but 'goodnight,' Guzma." Akara placed a kiss over his heart and settled into him again. She was out almost as soon as her eyes closed and Guzma kissed her forehead with a sigh.

"What are ya doin', Guzma..."


End file.
